Oops
by myinuyasha04
Summary: Sharon and Break conveniently leave out a piece of information that could have cleared up the confusion. But Gil and Oz certainly aren't complaining.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters within the series.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for being pretty much only a way for Oz to get Gil in bed.

Oops

Oz Vasselius woke up feeling… odd. He peered through his unruly blonde bangs at the faint morning light that was starting to stream through the gap in his bedroom curtains. He stretched uncomfortably, turning to lie on his other side, hoping to ease the strange sensation he was feeling. After a moment had passed, he sighed and flipped over to his stomach, clutching his pillow and grimacing.

It was so strange. His skin felt itchy and uncomfortable, like he didn't quite fit into his own body. A twinge of panic flickered through his mind and he pushed away from the pillow to his knees, his hands going to the front of his shirt. Oz paused as he felt the fabric of his sleeping clothes clinging tightly to his skin rather than hanging loose as it normally did.

"What the…?" He muttered to himself, and then gasped in surprise, one hand flying to his throat. What in the world was going on? His voice was wrong… deeper than it was before. Swallowing nervously, he held his hands up in front of his face.

They looked like his hands, but not at the same time. The fingers were long and slender, like always, but the size was wrong. They were trembling. With a cry of surprise, Oz scrambled backward. His legs got tangled in his bed sheets and he landed in a heap on the ground. He struggled to get free from the sheets, his heart pounded in his chest.

Finally getting his legs free, Oz stumbled to his feet and into his private bathroom. He slammed his hand on the light switch and started intently into the mirror. Looking back at him was a young man in his twenties with unruly blonde hair and brilliant emerald eyes. At first, Oz thought that he was looking at Jack, but there was something different about the face, something that looked more like himself.

He frowned at his reflection, bringing one hand to up touch the mirror. Right there, on his cheekbone was the fine scar he had gotten from fencing practice when he was eight. Oz turned his face slightly to the side and found the faint golden birthmark under his left ear.

There was no mistaking it, this was definitely his face. He tore his eyes away from his reflection and looked down at himself. Seeing how his pajamas where snug, yet still somewhat fit his body, Oz felt slightly disappointed. Then the full absurdity of the feeling hit him and he started laughing. He had no idea what was happening, his body seemed to have grown overnight and he was upset that he was he still wasn't as tall as Gil.

His laughing took on a slightly hysterical quality and he leaned against the bathroom wall. Covering his eyes with a shaking hand, Oz slid to the floor. He tucked his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, hoping that he hadn't fallen back into the twisted Abyss.

* * *

Gil lay awake in his bed, blinking at the ceiling in confusion. Why, exactly, was he awake? Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat up, running his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

Well, now that he was awake, he may as well go check on Oz. It had become something of a habit in the last few weeks. Whether Gil woke from a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep, he would always creep through the halls of the mansion and into his best friend's room, just to watch him sleep, to see that he was okay and really _there_.

Sometimes Gil couldn't really believe that Oz had come back. It still felt like a dream that was too good to be true. After the ten long years without him, feeling like he could have done more to stop what had happened, Gil couldn't barely keep his eyes off Oz. He was afraid that he would wake up, or that the boy would just fade from his sight again.

Letting out a soft laugh at his insecurities, Gil tied the sash of his robe around his hips and slid his feet into a pair of slippers. He shoved the hair falling into his eyes back and padded quietly down the hall to Oz's room. With practiced movements, Gil silently twisted the handle and eased the door open.

Seeing Oz's bed empty, the sheets rumpled on the floor, made Gil's heart stop for a minute. His breath escaped in a soundless cry and he flew into the bedroom, looking around frantically.

"Oz?" He called, his voice cracking. "Oz! Where are you?"

There was a soft sound from the bathroom and Gil spun on his heal and lunged at the door. He swung the door open, his heart in his throat, not sure what he was going to find.

His eyes darted around the bathroom before they found Oz curled up against the wall, almost behind the open door. Gil fell to the floor and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt anywhere?" Gil was frantically looking over Oz's body and running his hands over his head and back. Oz's shoulders were shaking and it almost sounded like he was laughing.

To Gil's surprise, Oz lifted his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears and a grin on his face. "Gil," he choked out through his chuckles. "Don't you notice anything different?"

Now that Gil's panic was passing, his eyes took in the stretched pajamas and the differences in Oz's face and body. His brow furrowed with confusion. "What the…? Did you have a growth spurt overnight?" Gil finally asked with a somewhat stupid expression on his face.

Oz only laughed harder. He wiped his eyes with a slightly trembling hand and smiled up at his friend, the expression more genuine than it had been previously. "I don't know what happened, Gil. I just woke up and my body was like this. Is this supposed to happen to people that have come back from the Abyss?"

Gil didn't have an answer for that question as the only other person he knew who had escaped from the Abyss was Break, and the man had formed a second contract and stopped aging soon after appearing. He pressed his lips together and wrapped his hands around Oz's upper arms. As he stood, he pulled the shaky blonde up with him.

"Here," Gil said, pulling off his robe after Oz was steady on his feet. "Let's get you out of those clothes. They can't be comfortable."

Oz was oddly compliant. He stayed quiet, his eyes downcast as Gil unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his arms with some difficulty. Gil felt his cheeks flush as Oz's matured body was exposed. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking such things while his friend was so obviously shaken, but he had spent the last several months locking away his feelings. It wasn't proper for a 24-year-old man to have designs on a teenager, not to mention that it wasn't his place as a servant.

Gil draped the robe over Oz's shoulders and gently pulled his arms through the sleeves. A small part in the back of Gil's mind smirked at the fact that Oz was still smaller than he was. "Can you, um… take care of the rest?" Gil asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Oz looped his thumbs into his waistband and wriggled out of his too-small pants and boxers with difficulty. Gil averted his eyes, feeling a pleasant heat pool in his belly, and gritted his teeth against the temptation. As he looked away, he missed the devious smirk that briefly crossed Oz's face.

When Gil heard the rustle of the robe being tied shut, he looked back at Oz, whose expression was now carefully neutral. Gil draped his arm over Oz's shoulders and steered him back into the bedroom. He sat the quiet blonde down on his bed and then walked over to close the bedroom door. Letting out a heavy sigh, Gil forced the flush on his face away before turning to face Oz.

The blonde had flopped back on the bed, his arms spread out. Gil's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the tantalizing gap in the robe that showed Oz's pale skin. "S-so," Gil started, cursing his stuttering. "We can talk to Break and Miss Sharon when they awake. They must certainly know if this is something that normally occurs in a case like yours."

"But what do we do until then? There are still a couple hours until morning," Oz pointed out. Gil flushed again at the honey-smooth quality Oz's voice had taken on. He fidgeted for a minute before crossing the room to sit in the chair by Oz's bed.

"I think you should try to get some more sleep," Gil said finally.

Oz pushed himself up on his elbows to look at him, his face unusually vulnerable. "You'll stay with me, right?"

Gil felt his heart melt a little and he averted his eyes again before nodding jerkily. His eyes were drawn back to Oz as he shifted around on the bed to put his head on the pillows. A teasing flash of Oz's thigh brought another heated flush to Gil's face.

He stood abruptly and picked up the sheets off the floor, needing something to keep his hands busy. Gil jumped slightly at the hand that wrapped around his wrist and the sheets fell to the floor. He looked back to Oz's face nervously.

Oz's head was tilted slightly to the side, his brows knitted as he asked, "won't you lay with me? Like we used to?"

Somehow, Gil felt that if he were to join his friend on the bed, it would be much different than the innocent snuggling they had done as children. "Um," Gil's voice stuck in his throat and against his better judgement, he allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed.

He lay stiffly on his side, his heart pumping as Oz curled into him, entwining their legs. Gil's skin jumped where Oz's slender fingers caressed his chest through the gap in his shirt.

"Oz, what…" Gil's voice cracked and faded away at the look on Oz's face. The blonde's eyes were locked on his face and the intense gaze made his heart stutter.

Gil swallowed thickly as Oz rested his hand gently on his cheek. "Even if this is just a dream," Oz said softly, his thumb brushing against Gil's bottom lip. "I'm not going to let this opportunity go by."

At the gentle smile on Oz's face, and the loving (if not somewhat lustful) look in his eyes, Gil couldn't stop himself from rolling over to pin Oz to the bed. He hesitated for just a moment, shoving his whining conscience to the back of his mind before pressing his lips to the other man's with desperation. Oz's lips curled into a smile before he responded, wrapping his arms around Gil's neck.

* * *

Oz had always been able to easily adapt to his situation and this time was no different. He had always loved Gil and seeing him as a grown man while he was still a boy had killed him. Oz knew that Gil's principles would never allow him to be a relationship with someone so much younger. So once he adjusted to the fact that his body had magically aged to where it should be had not been pushed into Abyss, he knew it would be only too easy to get Gil to act on the heated glances that he often felt.

To his immense pleasure, his acting had worked like a charm. He certainly was a little concerned about what had happened to him, but like he had said to Gil, he wasn't going to let this opportunity go by. Who knew if his body would stay this way and he would have the chance to do this again?

So as he leaned into the clumsy kiss, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure, Oz knew that this was what he had been missing. He threaded his fingers through Gil's soft wavy hair and opened his mouth obediently to let Gil explore his mouth. Even though he was usually so commanding, it felt somehow right to let Gil take the lead in this respect. It was the servant's job to do all the work anyway.

Gil broke away from the kiss, allowing Oz to suck in a much needed breath of air, and dragged his mouth down the side of his neck. Oz gasped at the sudden heat that shot straight through his body at the feeling of Gil's hand sliding into the robe and caressing up the side of his body. His back arched at the sensation and he gripped tightly onto Gil's hair.

It was as if his friend had suddenly become a different person. His hesitant shyness had disappeared as Oz had responded to his touch and Gil brought his mouth back to engage him in another frantic kiss. "I missed you so much…" Gil muttered against his lips. "It's been so hard not to touch you."

Oz felt his skin flush at the raw honesty in Gil's voice and as they pulled away to take another deep breath, the sheer love that was in Gil's eyes caused another bolt of need shoot through his body. The heat seemed to gather between his legs and he felt achingly hard.

"Gil—" Oz choked out as he felt Gil's hard length press against his own. He couldn't stop his hips from moving up and he threw his head back at the sheer pleasure. He moved his hands around to Gil's chest and pulled impatiently at the material. "This needs to disappear," he breathed, tugging at the buttons.

Gil only let out a breathless chuckle before pulling back to sit on his heels. His golden eyes were piercing as he smoothly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. He let it drop off the side of the bed and placed his hand on either side of Oz's head. Oz let his eyes roam greedily over the exposed skin and he pushed himself up on his elbows to gently kiss the scar that he had caused. Gil sucked in a breath and pulled away.

"Don't…" he said, his golden eyes slightly sad. Oz ignored him and sat up fully to give more attention to the scar, slipping his fingers into Gil's waistband at the same time.

"Oz!" Gil sputtered, his hands coming to cover Oz's. "What… um, your hands…" Gil breathed lamely, some of his shyness returning.

Oz tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled. "You didn't think that I would be satisfied with just this, did you?" His smile turned into a smirk at Gil's expression as he realized that he had been played.

After a moment, Gil's shyness disappeared again and he returned Oz's smirk. "Then I don't want any complaints," he said, pushing Oz back down into the mattress and covering his mouth with his own. Oz whimpered in the back of his throat at the sudden intensity. His hands were trapped between their abdomens and he felt his stomach flip with excitement as Gil kicked away the last bit of his clothing and Oz finally felt the contact of bare skin.

Gil straightened up again, sliding his arm under Oz's back and pulling him up with him. He pushed the loose robe off of Oz's shoulders and tossed it to the side before hitching him up higher on his lap. Oz gasped at the feeling of their erections rubbing together and he wrapped his legs tightly around Gil's waist. Gil sealed his mouth to his again, caressing his tongue with his own, as he pulled Oz hard against him.

Although what they were doing was more than Oz could have imagined, he body was burning for more. He only vaguely knew what was supposed to happen between two men but he felt a bit of apprehension of being the bottom. "Gil… I want…" Oz trailed off in uncharacteristic embarrassment. As Gil pulled away slightly in surprise, Oz hid his face in Gil's chest.

"A-are you sure?" Gil asked softly, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm sure," whispered Oz, bringing his head up to look Gil in the eyes. They stayed there for a moment, just staring at each other, before Gil pushed Oz back into the mattress and slid down his body to rest between his legs. Oz panted as Gil sucked on a spot on his inner thigh. Gil stared intensely at his face for just a few seconds, before sliding one hand up Oz's chest pressing his fingers against his lips.

"Suck on them," Gil said huskily between kisses. Oz immediately complied, grabbing Gil's hand enthusiastically swirling his tongue around his fingers.

Oz suddenly cried out as Gil's mouth closed around the tip of his erection and his head fell back into the pillow. His stomach knotted up from the pleasure and it took him a moment to realize that Gil had put his fingers to work. Despite Gil's oh-so-distracting tactics with his tongue, the intrusion of Gil's finger felt strange. Oz tried to force his body to relax, dimly knowing that the more he tensed up, the more it would hurt.

At the addition of a second finger, Oz felt a twinge of pain and he brought his arm up to cover his eyes. He panted as Gil sucked noisily while stretching him out with his fingers. Gil had just added a third finger, causing another uncomfortable twinge, when Oz felt a wave of pleasure so great that his vision black out momentarily and he cried out.

Gil grazed the spot with his fingertips again, pulling another cry from Oz's lips before Oz shakily pushed up on his elbows to glare at the dark-haired man. "Stop t-teasing me and put it in already!" Oz commanded shakily.

Golden eyes met his own and Gil smirked. Oz flushed at his own words but stubbornly refused to look away. Gil slowly withdrew his fingers and slid up Oz's body again, pressing his lips against the skin under Oz's ear. "Try to relax," he whispered.

Oz's heart pounded with anticipation as Gil pulled one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder. The position was mildly uncomfortable, but Oz focused more on the feeling of Gil's tip pressing into his body. He turned his head to the side to draw Gil into a kiss. As Gil pressed slowly into him, Oz whimpered softly. Gil sucked on his lip soothingly and wrapped his fingers around the length of Oz's penis and gave it a firm stroke.

Gil stopped when he was fully inside to let Oz get accustomed to the feeling. Oz panted damply into the side of Gil's neck. As the pain throbbing up his spine slowly eased away, Oz shifted his hips impatiently. "Come on…" he whined. "Move already."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Gil pressed a wet kiss to the side of Oz's neck. He pulled back slowly, eliciting another gasp of pleasure from Oz, and pressed back in, rolling his hips slightly. A low moan escaped from Oz's throat, but it felt too good for him to be embarrassed.

Gil picked up a steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting in and his breaths started coming heavier as he pressed kisses to Oz's face. "Oz…" Gil whimpered against Oz's mouth," I love you so much."

Oz cried out as Gil's word caused the knot in his belly to unwind and his body jerked in release. He held on to Gil's shoulders shakily as the other man continued to thrust in and out. Oz threw his head back as the feelings of pleasure only increased. He gasped in a breath as Gil hit that spot again and his vision blanked out white. Oz tried to call out Gil's name as he wrapped his free leg around Gil's waist, but all he managed was a breathy moan as his body tightened.

Gil grunted softly and continued thrusting for another minute before his body shuddered and Oz felt a warmth shoot out into his body. Oz shakily placed his hands on Gil's cheeks and pressed their forehead together, their panting breath mingling. Gil pulled back to look at him with glazed eyes before drawing him into a gentle kiss.

Oz felt Gil lower his leg from his shoulder and slowly pull out. The friction against his sensitive flesh made him shiver. Oz felt boneless and satisfied, his whole body tingling with the remnants of pleasure. Gil rolled over to his side and cradled Oz into his chest, their legs tangled together. Oz felt a kiss pressed against his temple before he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke, Oz realized that his body felt sticky and somewhat sore, but he smiled to himself and snuggled into Gil's chest. He felt fingers glide though his hair and he tiled his head up to look at Gil's face. The other man seemed troubled about something.

"What's wrong," Oz asked, his voice slightly hoarse. At Gil's silence, Oz studied his face carefully. Then he grinned and rest his chin on Gil's chest.

"Are you mad that I manipulated you?" Oz watched Gil's face fall into a slight grimace and he started to pull away. Acting quickly, Oz ignored the twinge in his lower back and pinned Gil to the bed. "I wouldn't have done it unless it meant something to me, you know," he said lightly, catching Gil's surprised golden eyes. They shimmered with unshed tears as Gil pouted cutely.

Oz sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Gil's lips. He broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in Gil's ear, "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

Gil let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Oz, holding him tightly. Oz smiled into Gil's neck and closed his eyes in content. The others could just wait…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you think we should have told them that Oz's body would age to where it should be," Sharon asked her companion over morning tea.

Break's red eye glinted with amusement as he remembered the noise that had woke him up early that morning. "I think they figured it out well enough," he chuckled, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

Sharon smiled serenely. "You owe me fifty pounds, Xerks-nii."

* * *

A/N: So! Here is my first foray in PH fanfiction. And –blush- my first sex scene. I hope that I didn't disappoint! I just love the idea of Gil/Oz, especially of Gil being the seme of the pair, however I just don't feel comfortable writing about a 24-year-old with a 15-year-old. The pre-Abyss ages are a little too awkward for me as well… it makes me feel like a pervert writing about minors getting it on. SO! I invented a way to get Oz back to the age he is supposed to be so Gil would actually do something.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
